Consequences
by shanejayell
Summary: Ryuk drops his Death Note again... but things don't turn out like he plans.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Death Note or any other series featured here, they all belong to their various creators.

Death Note: Consequences

Ryuk opened his hand, letting the Death Note fall.

The Death Note spun and twirled as it fell, the white pages catching the air as the black cover and binding weighted it down. Of course, in Ryuk's hands it wasn't a note book, really. The device Ryuk used had little to do with a note book as human's might think of it, having as much relation to the human artifact as a watch to a personal computer. Once leaving Ryuk's hands it became something fitting to the mortal world: a hundred years ago it might have been a heavy bound book, a thousand a bundle of parchment and thousands of years ago stone tablets.

Ryuk smiled, bearing fanged teeth as he watched the Death Note fall, spinning between high rise buildings as it dropped to earth. His black hair stuck raggedly up around his head as the grey skinned being spread out his great wings, his claw-like hands opening and closing in anticipation.

'Oh, I had such fun last time,' Ryuk mused as he took off from his perch, swooping down to follow the Note's path through the air. 'Light was such a fun fellow,' he mused, feeling a small twinge of regret for the boy's death. Still, Ryuk had warned him of the consequences of bearing the Death Note and he had carried on regardless.

The book dropped to the pavement with a soft thump, resting like some discarded leaf. Ryuk let himself settle on a nearby lamp post, eagerly waiting to see whom might pick it up.

'Maybe it'll be another crusader like Light,' Ryuk mused as he waited, remembering all the murderers and criminals they had eliminated. 'The self-righteous are always fun, they can justify using the Death Note so easily.' he thought. 'Or maybe it'll be a killer this time,' he added. Most killers who got the Death Note became unstable and were caught fairly early, but it was very exiting for as long as they lasted.

Down below him a young man made his way through the crowded street, his expression mildly annoyed as he cut around business men and office ladies. With a almost unerring path he walked to where the Death Note lay, his orange hair shimmering like flame as he bent to pick it up. He flipped through it, his expression thoughtful.

"All right," the orange haired man looked up, "Rukia, it's a Death Note all right."

'What the...?' Ryuk jerked, surprised at the boy's calm reaction. Then, from right behind him came a voice that chilled him to his unearthly bones.

"Ryuk," the voice said coldly, "you are charged with interfering in the mortal realms."

Spinning around Ryuk saw her standing calmly on a nearby lamp pole, her white and black robes giving her a somber air. Her black hair was cut short and carefully tended, giving her a youthful beauty. "Rukia Kuchiki," Ryuk hissed, recognizing the so-called shinigami of the Soul Society.

Unlike the true shinigami like Ryuk who brought only death, the shinigami of the Soul Society ushered the spirits of the fallen into the other realms, as well as hunting down and stopping dangerous beings called Hollows. In addition they took it upon themselves to police the dead, which was why Rukia was there now.

"The first time you lost your Death Note," Rukia said grimly, "it was assumed to be a accident, a twist of fate. A second time, however, will not be forgiven."

"This is none of your business," Ryuk said defensively, "I was only having fun."

Rukia reached down to the sword sheathed at her side, edging the blade free with her thumb as she said, "Your fun has ended many lives prematurely and damaged many more."

Ryuk's eyes widened as he realized how serious she was, then felt a stab of hope. "Ichigo!" he turned, seeing the boy's name with his shinigami's eyes, "Write the name Rukia Kuchiki in that notebook, and I'll give you whatever you wish!"

"Not too bright, are you?" Ichigo Kurosagi sighed, the young man smiling coldly as he added, "I'm with her, stupid."

"Any last words?" Rukia asked as she drew her zanpakuto, the blade shimmering white in the sunlight.

"Couldn't I at least have a ladt apple?!" Ryuk bleated.

"No," Rukia answered as she slashed him with a deadly stroke of her blade.

After they watched the shinigami crumble to dust Rukia joined Ichigo, the man still holding the now harmless Death Note. "You could at least have let him have a apple," Ichigo noted to the much smaller woman.

Rukia sighed, "Don't push your luck.:"

End

Notes: This isn't the first Death Note & Bleach fusion, and it probably won't be the last. I hope my attempt to rationalize the connection between the series makes sense, or at least is mildly acceptable. *lol*


End file.
